Raging Waters
by WinterWhiteWhispers
Summary: one-shot- Aboard the ship of the famous she-pirate, and fellow guild member 'Phantom Erika', team Natsu find themselves set upon by the 'invaders' after the bounty on Erika's head, and caught out numbered and out gunned. Nix, a talented myth summoner plays a dangerous game to even the odds. and rises one of the most legendary creatures from deep within the Raging Waters. has Nalu


**Raging Waters**

**Set- Natsu, Lucy, Erza and grey all end up on a she-pirate and fellow guild member 'Phantom' Erika's ship along with a spirit welder named Nix and I swear to god if you steal my ideas on her I will find you, and I will kill you….oh yer and they get attacked by two other pirates ships that are after Erika's head. **  
**its ironic really cause i set out to write only a 1000 word piece to clear some ideas out of my head to make room for my "Trace of Fairys" and then all of a sudden this ones a 1672 and i spent most of my break on it...great way to kick yourself in the head much. anyway dont expect the best editing i do apoligise for mistakes i just couldnt be bothered fixing this shit =)**

"Lucy cover me!" Nix yelled suddenly appearing at the blondes side, spin kicking the nearest pirate in the temple whose neck yanked awkwardly to the side and he crumpled quietly to the deck,  
"what!" Lucy yelped in surprise whirling round to face the white haired summoner,  
"I'm calling a friend" she smiled holding one arm up in front of her she reached to touch a tattoo of spirals on her fore arm, Lucy squinted through the haze at it but couldn't make out what is was, Nix's grin only widening till it was getting a bit scary "a big friend" closing her violet eyes, the tattoo lit up like a flare, and a whoosh of magic energy radiated out of her building steeply as her gathered it about her, another pirate charged out of the gloom at her, without another word Lucy whipped into action (haha pun) slashing her arm the celestial whip coiled round his neck and with a heavy and very un-lady like grunt she sent him flying back to his ship,  
"yer" she cheered for herself missing; in her glory a shadow that had crept behind her in her battle with his comrade  
"come here you little bitch" he growled the blonde mage yelping as he snatching her wrist in a meaty hand, "let go!" Lucy gasped as he ripped the 'river of stars' from her grasp and casting it away, instinctively she struggled in his grip a his feel hand reached for her throat,  
"ha you not bad" he breathed his face close to hers "maybe we'll keep you instead" Lucy truthfully didn't know how she would've reacted if it were no for Natsu's flaming foot hadn't at that moment exploded out if the haze and collided with the pirates jaw, Lucy chocked in shock as she heard the distinctive crunch of bone, and to two of them vanished back into the mist. Tripping over her own foot in her rush to scrambled away, she tumbled backwards before new arms scooped her up,  
"you ok lu?" it took her several blinks to realise it was Natsu cradling her in his grip  
"umm…" she stumbled over her words like some love-struck fangirl- (WHAT! Love, Her. Natsu.  
'NO!' she mental screeched where the hell did the writer get that crazy idea?...nudge, nudge. Wink, wink) (sorry had to)

"Lucy" somehow over the roar of the battle the blonde mage heard Nix whisper her name, Lucy turned to face her and felt her own heart skip a beat. Nix hadn't moved from her spot, but everything about changed, her white hair thrashed, in the blur of magic energy that cocooned around her in emerald ribbons, her right hand clasped over her lefts forearm. Fiery green light poured from between her fingers  
"Lucy, Natsu" she whispered again "find something to hold onto" suddenly her magic exploded outward,  
"arrh" Lucy cried as she was thrown back, when suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped her securely in their grip. "Natsu?" Lucy asked her eyes squinted through the wind at the fire mage  
he greeted her with trade mark smile  
"she did say to hold onto something" Lucy felt something thud in her chest and her cheeks burn scarlet.  
"OH SHIT" someone swore, Natsu whipped around, the explosion had taken the dust and haze with it both friend and foe had frozen as Nix lit up like a fire work, it was Erika who had spoken, her emerald eyes shining with both excitement and fear.  
"what-th-" Natsu began  
"Natsu?" Lucy whispered her voice flecked with fear, shocked he turned and saw what she did  
it was Nix her eyes had opened but only a pale green could been seen she had let go of her tattooed arm and was pointing in at the deck, only no gate circle had opened. But that wasn't right where was the circle? Nix couldn't summon anything without it.  
"What is that!" one of the invading pirates yelled pointing at the sea between that ships, Natsu eyes widened when he saw it  
"my god" Lucy heard him in whisper it was the circle resting on the waves surface but that wasn't what stole his breath, it was that the summoning circle was so massive it encircled all three ships  
"open" Nix commanded "gate of the sea mist" she chanted. Erika whirled around to face her crew and fellow fairy's "GET DOWN!" she ordered, her crew understood, immediately tackling the protesting Fairy Tail members to the deck.  
The circle lit up with light and the sea itself rippled as the circle sank under the waves and vanished, a moment of silences pasted as Nix collapsed onto deck, shaking and unable to move having used all of her magic.  
"NIX!" both Lucy and Erika yelled in unison running to her side. Still nothing emerged from the sea below. One of the attacking pirates let out a snigger,  
"looks like your magic didn't activate" he laughed his crew joining in but fell silent when Nix herself smiled back.  
"That's a nice ship you have over there" she told him as Lucy helped her to her feet nodding to one of the enemy pirates ship she stepped painfully to the edge of the deck. Standing so the he could see it ship next to her "it would be a shame to lose it" her smile grew like a Cheshire cat, Lucy still supporting her arm finally got a good look at her summoning tattoo she had used on her fore arm, she froze on spot in dark green ink as a delicate mess of tentacles.  
"oh my god" Lucy breath understand just what Nix had call to her side, and just like that the pirate behind them vanished, well no it didn't first a roar rumbled from the waters bellow, the sea trembled and waves rose and crashed.  
"Looks like she's here" Nix told the suddenly terrified pirate and his crew as from the turning water a colossal tentacle exploded from the blue rising higher and higher like towers till is stopped and crushed back down the ship in its weight. Which wood shattered and snapped the tentacle breaking it clean in two, and just like the ship vanished without a trace.  
Erika's crew howled with laughter at the invaders and fairy's watch in horror as the ship sunk. Till finally someone screamed what they were all thinking  
"KRAKEN!" and all hell broke loose.

The water writhed and domed as the monster surfaced, massive waves the battered the ship in a new expanded chaos, Lucy was beginning to realised just how huge this thing was nearly twice the size of a ship, screams erupted from the pirates of the other ship she turned to see hooked talons puncher the ships sides and in one go the sea monster ripped its kneel (bottom spine) and rudder (steering) clean of the crippled lasted only till a third tentacle slithered around the main mast and pulled, capsizing the whole vessel dragging it down and upside down beneath the waves. The invaders caption sank to his knees in shock it had taken the kraken, what? Two minutes max; to wipe out his fleet. It was only then when he had lost everything that the same grey blue tentacle rose like a asp from the sea and began snatching the invaders men from the deck of _**The Ghost.**_  
"Lucy get down!" Natsu warned dragging her away from Nix and onto the deck arms wrapped around her, as a tentacle shot out of the water, missing them by inches Lucy sucked to catch her breath and watched as it coiled around one of the invaders crew members, he screeched as it tore him from his comrade's and flung him screaming into the waves, Nix stood at the edge of the ship untouched. The monsters body of tentacles squinting and writhing began to part, Lucy scrambled to her feet. The invaders screamed many leaped over board desperate to escape from the creature of legend, and in only a moment the job was done the only people left on board, untouched or harmed was Erika, her crew and fellow fairys.  
"it's been a while Master" a voice radiated from within the mass, light, cool and somewhat seductive, Lucy felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise in response, as krakens body sank back into the water, only a few tentacles remained that slithered onto '_**The Ghosts'**_ deck  
"well you're not the easiest myth to summon you know Ken" Nix smiled. A bell like laugh answered her and suddenly from the mass, (horizontally) emerged the top half a woman her skin a pale white and soft looking; dark purple eyes and matching hair that fell a body length over her breath-taking face. Upon catching sight of the fairy's stupefied faces, she burst into pearls of laughter revealing several layers of sharp pointed teeth. A long black dress covered her curved body the halter neck plunging nearly to the bottom of her rib cage, and a simple black tiara upon her head, the three point embedded with glossy dark blue stones. Even _**the Ghosts**_crew looked shocked clearly they had never seemed the kraken in this form. It seemed only Erika's rig master Clint was brave enough to let out a cocky wolf whistle, reserving a flirtiest wink from the monster woman as she settled herself on the railing, Clint even managed a victories grin before Erika cuffed him over the back of the head.  
"quick work as always ken" Nix smiled  
"what's because you like to show off" Kraken smiled, but suddenly blinked her enchanting Tyrian (Dark purple) purple eyes turned cold in a heartbeat and flicked like a predatory across the deck  
"what's wrong Ken?" Nix asked flecks of worry sounding in her voice,  
"I apologise master" the monster spoke calmly "it seems that I missed one" the words barely left her mouth before one of the tentacles speared under the stairs leading to the bridge (place were the ships is steered from) a vile screech sounded as the caption of the invaders was dragged feet first from his hiding place, and dangled thrashed and cursing upside down. Wrinkling her nose the kraken turn to address Erika "not one of yours is he" she asked.  
"no." the she-pirate replied bluntly, a cocky sneer touching her lips. "Defiantly not one of mine"


End file.
